Sailor Moon
Cannonical Bio: Her journey begins (as Tsukino Usagi ) when, while running to school, she sees some neighborhood kids abusing a cat and rescues it (in the manga she accidentally steps on said cat while rushing to school, in the live-action series, the cat falls onto her head). Seeing the cat is waving its paws like it wants to remove something, Usagi notices the bandage on it's forehead. Usagi removes the bandage and after hearing the school bell ring, she rushes off to school. Later, the cat comes into her room and reveals herself as a talking cat named Luna, who serves as the guardian for Sailor Moon. Luna gives Usagi a magical brooch and yell "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" which helps her transform into Sailor Moon (the "soldier of love and justice"), and tells her that she is a Soldier who must fight for peace. She also tells her that she must find the rest of the Soldiers, as well as their princess. Though at first Usagi is portrayed as a "reluctant heroine" as time goes on her character grows more confident and mature. However, she still has her crybaby moments late into the metaseries. Her personality is no different from when she is a civilian, although certain powers and abilities are unavailable to her in that form. Heroes Bio: Powers: *Moon Tiara Action - Sailor Moon threw her tiara, which became a quickly rotating disc similar to a frisbee. *Moon Twilight Flash - Sailor Moon used this attack in both the manga and Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. *Supersonic Waves - Sailor Moon began to cry, which made her red odango covers emit supersonic waves which injured the enemy. *Moon Tiara Stardust - Sailor Moon threw her tiara which scattered stardust over brainwashed people to release them from the enemy's control. *Sailor Moon Kick - Sailor Moon kicked her opponent to injure them. *Moon Healing Escalation - Sailor Moon used the Moon Stick to heal an opponent. *Moon Princess Halation - Sailor Moon used the Cutie Moon Rod to attack. *Sailor Body Attack - Sailor Moon physically attacked her opponent. *Moon Spiral Heart Attack - Sailor Moon used the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to attack. *Double Sailor Moon Kick - The same as Sailor Moon Kick, but performed in tandem with Sailor Chibi Moon. *Rainbow Moon Heart Ache - Super Sailor Moon used the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to attack. *Moon Gorgeous Meditation - Super Sailor Moon used the Moon Kaleido Scope to attack. *Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss - Eternal Sailor Moon used the Eternal Tiare to heal an opponent. *Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss - Eternal Sailor Moon used the Moon Power Tiare to heal an opponent. *Silver Moon Crystal Power - Eternal Sailor Moon used the Moon Power Tiare to attack Sailor Galaxia. Weapons: Sailor Moon has a sword, which also doubles as a harp with invisible strings. She plays this in sorrow while thinking of her lost prince, and is capable of using it to heal people and the land. Other than this, the exact effect of playing the harp is unclear. Using the sword in its capacity as a weapon, Princess Sailor Moon can deflect enemy attacks and can unleash devastating projectile attacks. She also has the ability to levitate, and to teleport. Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Senshi Category:The Avengers